Aika Aldena
Información Es la madre de Fidio Aldena y Rin Aldena . Apariencia Es un chica de cabellos rubios dorados,sus ojos de color azul como el cielo,es de estatura alta y su piel es color vainilla. Personalidad Es bastante agradable se le dan muy bien los estudios y otras actividades se le da bien todo lo que hace menos jugar al fútbol.Suele ser muy dulce y amable con los demás,también es bastante divertida cuando quiere. Argumento Un dia Aika decidió ir a dar una vuelta por Roma la capital de Italia,Rin le pregunto a su madre que si podia llevar su pelota ella le dijo que si,Aika que pensó que la queria llevar porque su padre le habia estado enseñandoa jugar a fútbola ella y a Fidio y ya no se despegaba del balón y se hecho a reir.Habian pasado un dia bastante agradable y con alegría,anocheció se dirigían a su casa Aika estaba feliz porque habian pasado una tarde esplendida y también estaba feliz de que su esposo estuviera junto a ella,lo amaba demasiado no se imaginaba una vida sin el pero parece que su peor pesadilla estaba por cumplirse.Habian cruzado un paso de peatón y no supo porque es ese momento Isamu le dijo que ella y su hijo esperasen ahi un momento que el enseguida volveria ella dejo que Isamu se fuera se quedó con su hijo esperando pero en ese momento supo porque le habia dicho aquello,vio a Rin el la carretera y un camión le venia encima vio asu esposo correr hacia ella,Aika estaba asustada al igual que Fidio no sabia que iba a pasar en ese momento le dijo a su hijo que cerrase los ojos,ella también los cerró haber si todo pasaba más rpido y cuando los abrió vio a su esposo tirado en el suelo,cogió de la mano a Fidio le dijo que fuese con su hermana que estaba petrificada sentada en el suelo,se asercó a Isamu obsevó que apenas tenia los ojos abiertos tenia algunas heridas y apenas respiraba,ella rompió a llorar le cogió de la mano diciendole que no se fuese que no les dejase solos pero en ese momento Isamu terminó por cerrar los ojos,Aika supo que ya era demasiado tarde que se habia ido luego escuchó como la ambulancia venia. Familia *Isamu Aldena (esposo). *Fidio Aldena (hijo mayor). *Rin Aldena (hija menor). *Shiro Fubuki (yerno). *Izumi Fubuki (nieta). *Darnell Aldena (nieto). Curiosidades *Estaba en un club de animadoras cuando era joven. *Lo que más quiere en el mundo es a sus hijos y a su esposo. *Era la más popular de su instituto. *Rin siempre le decia de pequeña que de mayor queria ser policia. *La primera vez que conoció a su esposo fue de jóvenes cuando ella entrenaba con el equipo de animadoras haciendo una torre,ella perdio el equilibrio cayó e Isamu la salvo. *Su cumpleaños es el 11 de octubre. *Tanto ella como su marido cumplen en el mes de octubre. *Su fleco es igual o muy parecido al de su nieta Izumi Fubuki. *Tiene la misma voz japonesa que Orihime Inoue de Bleach. *Tiene la misma voz en español que Sakura Haruno de Naruto. Galería Me siento mal sin ti by Miku love.png Aika Aldena la ultima mirada.png Aika llorando junto a Isamu.png Isamu y Aika chibi.jpg Aika y isamu by kay.png|Aika e Isamu by Kay La primera vez que te mire by Miku love.png Aldena Aika.jpg IsamuAika by Miku love.jpg Want you to be by my By Miku love.png Aika Aldena animadora de joven.png Isamu y Aika abrazo.png Aika triste.png Isamu y Aika 2.png Isamu and Aika kiss.png Isamu y Aika seiyuus.jpg Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes rubios Categoría:Animadoras Categoría:Familia Aldena Categoría:Personajes con ojos azules Categoría:Personajes con el pelo amarillo Categoría:Personajes casados Categoría:Personajes con 38 años Categoría:Personajes con el pelo rubio